Vuelve
by SabinaKlein
Summary: Un reencuentro inesperado, un peligro acechante... Van y Hitomi deben proteger su amor y sus mundos. Capitulo 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Escaflowne **

**Vuelve**

**Capitulo 1: "Juntos otra vez"**

**Tokio, Japon (****mañana****)**

**La mañana estaba preciosa. El sol brillaba en su punto más alto y el clima cálido de ese día encajaba perfectamente con las olas y el olor del mar. **

**Hacía ya media hora que los estudiantes habían entrado a clases, menos una joven de cabellos marrones que, por culpa del maldito despertador, tenía que correr si no quería que la regañen más de lo que ya la iban a regañar.**

**Hitomi corría con mucha destreza, esquivando obstáculos y personas, el cabello le chocaba contra la espalda y su respiración era muy agitada. De cuando en cuando trataba de frenar su falda, que amenazaba con levantarse más de la cuenta.**

**Cuando finalmente ingreso a su clase, pidió disculpas al profesor, que la miraba con un aire de superioridad y altanería propia de los profesores muy ancianos. Tomo asiento y trato de prestar atención todo el resto de las clases hasta la hora del almuerzo. Yukari busco a su amiga y salieron a los jardines a almorzar juntas. **

**Yukari era la que más cosas hablaba y comentaba, Hitomi solo la escuchaba y asentía. Luego de diez minutos así, la primera se sintió incomoda y decidió reclamarle a su amiga.**

**Yukari: ¡Hitomi! ¿Puedes decirme que diablos te sucede? Solo me respondes con "Si" o "No", ¡Háblame!**

**Hitomi miro sorprendida a su amiga. **

**Hitomi: Lo siento, Yukari. Es que no dormí muy bien anoche y hoy tuve que correr muchísimo para poder llegar mínimamente a tiempo. Tuve otra vez un sueño sobre Gaea.**

**Yukari era la única con la que Hitomi había compartido su experiencia de hacia un año y era la única que le hubiese creído de todas maneras. **

**Yukari: Otra vez con eso… Deberías dejar atrás a "Gaea", a "Van" y a todos esos amigos que has hecho, Hitomi.**

**Hitomi: No puedo olvidarme de todo eso. No con los sueños y las visiones que tengo últimamente.**

**Yukari: ¿Sobre qué son ahora?**

**Hitomi cerró sus ojos y una suave brisa le movió el cabello mientras hablaba.**

**Hitomi: Gaea está en llamas, Van muestra sus alas y pelea junto con Allen y los ejércitos de Fanelia, que había sido recientemente reconstruida. Millerna corriendo por las calles hacia el mar, junto con un niño y una niña, con ella estaban Merle y un muchacho rubio. Y, de repente, una luz brillante golpea el puerto. Y luego despierto. Siempre es lo mismo, Yukari. Debo tratar de entender lo que quiere decir.**

**Yukari: Y si... No, no sería posible. **

**Hitomi: Y si… ¿Qué?**

**Yukari no termino de hablar y se quedo pensativa. Hitomi estaba ansiosa hasta que su amiga termino su frase.**

**Yukari: ¿Y si intentas volver?**

**Fanelia, Gaea (****noche)**

**Los gritos resonaban en todo el palacio. Era entrada la noche y todos se sobresaltaron. Merle fue la primera en llegar y a ella la siguieron las mucamas y algunos doctores y guardias. **

**Van estaba gritando y moviéndose bruscamente en su cama. Estaba cubierto de sudor y sus brazos se sostenían con fuerza de las sabanas.**

**Van: ¡Hitomi! ¡Hitomi! ¡Hitomi! ¡Detente! ¡Si vas con el morirás, Hitomi! ¡Prometiste que te cuidarías para volver junto a mí! ¡Hitomi!**

**Merle estaba aterrada. Los guardias trataban de sostener a Van, mientras los médicos lo revisaban en caso de que hubiesen envenenado a Su alteza. De pronto, Van se calmo y despacio su cuerpo se elevo y una brillante luz comenzó a elevarlo cada vez mas.**

**Las personas alrededor del rey estaban atónitos y Merle intentaba sujetar a Van.**

**Merle: ¡No, amo Van! ¡Amo Vaaaaaaaaaan!**

**Merle cayó al suelo cuando no pudo sujetar más al joven rey. Y cuanto más arriba estaba Van, mas desaparecía la luz en el cielo hasta no dejar rastro de su aparición, excepto por los testigos que seguían sin poder creerlo.**

**Merle: Era… Era la misma luz que se llevo a Hitomi… Que se la llevo a la Luna Fantasma.**

**En caso de que algo le pasara a Van, quien quedaba a cargo de toda Fanelia era la persona más allegada a él, que era registrada en los Libros del Rey. La persona dejada a cargo era Merle.**

**La mañana siguiente a ese acontecimiento Merle fue conducida por un sabio en sus deberes reales. También se dispuso toda una unidad militar especializada para encontrar al verdadero soberano de Fanelia, mientras la provisoria Princesa cumplía con el deber de Van. Allen ya había sido notificado sobre lo ocurrido y se encaminaba a una reunión con la Princesa Merle. Todo era demasiado irreal, demasiado abrumador. De un día para otro, Van desaparecía con una luz extraña y Merle gobernaba Fanelia.**

**Tokio, Japon**** (tarde)**

**Las clases habían concluido en el instituto. Hitomi volvía a casa observando el mar en el camino. Aunque era más largo ella siempre iba por allí para poder estar cerca de ese gigante de agua salada. Le permitía pensar en todo lo que la preocupaba, y lo que la preocupaba en ese momento eran esos sueños tan extraños. Una cosa llevo a la otra y termino pensando en Van.**

**Le pasaba siempre eso, en ese año no había podido dejar de pensar ni un solo día en el, por más que tratara de no hacerlo. Sus sentimientos hacia Van no se había modificado ni un poco, pero no sabía si volvería a verlo algún día. Ella era consciente del amor que había entre ellos, pero la distancia no era la distancia común en una pareja común. El vivía en otro planeta, en un lugar mágico. **

**Dos lágrimas rodaron su mejilla hasta tocar su pecho. Quería verlo, quería estar con él, quería discutir nuevamente con Van, quería estar junto a él todo el tiempo que le fuera posible. **

**Y de repente su deseo se hizo realidad.**

**Pudo divisar un canal de luz brillante, el mismo que la había transportado a Gaea. ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Alguien de Gaea estaba en su ciudad? ¿Sería alguna amenaza para la gente común, como cuando salió de allí el dragón y Van?**

**Hitomi se desvió de su camino y siguió esta nueva dirección. Se dirigió al canal de luz lo más rápido que pudo y cuando llego este estaba desapareciendo. Cuando desapareció por completo, había dejado atrás a un joven de cabellos negros y piel morena, y en el cuello de este, un collar que hacía un año atrás la chica que el amaba le había regalado. **

**Hitomi estaba shockeada. No podía creer lo que veía, realmente era él. Era Van. Su Van. **

**Van abrió lentamente los ojos. Sentía el calor de la arena en su pecho desnudo y el frio repentino del agua del mar mientras iba y venía la marea. Cuando se incorporo sobre sí mismo, miro hacia adelante y allí estaba, la chica de la Luna Fantasma. Se veía un poco diferente con el cabello pasando los hombros pero sin tocar la mitad de la espalda, "estoy muerto, porque Hitomi solo podría estar en el cielo" pensó él.**

**Hitomi: ¡Van! **

**Ella no pudo contener las lágrimas más tiempo y de los ojos verdes empezó a salir todo un año de espera y deseo de ese reencuentro. **

**El muchacho se levanto torpemente y corrió a estrechar a la chica contra su cuerpo, tratando de adivinar si estaba realmente con ella o estaba muerto. Ella le devolvió el abrazo con tanta fuerza como su corazón se lo permitió y los dos dejaron salir un llanto que exaltaba la alegría de su encuentro.**

**Hitomi: Van, Dios, Van… Te he echado tanto de menos… **

**Van: Realmente estoy aquí y ahora contigo, Hitomi, esto es muy irreal. Creí que no podría volver a verte más. Me había resignado a ello. **

**Cuando el shock del reencuentro después de tanto tiempo paso, Hitomi y Van se dieron cuenta de donde estaban y la situación tan extraña que se les presentaba.**

**Hitomi: ¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí, Van?**

**El no podía proporcionarle una respuesta del todo clara, ya que ni el mismo sabía el porqué de esa transportación. **

**Van: Estaba teniendo una pesadilla y, no sé cómo ni por qué, una luz, igual a la que te llevo a Gaea, me envolvió y me trajo hasta aquí, ¿Así que este es el lugar del que vienes, esta es la Luna Fantasma?**

**Hitomi: Si, lo es. Aquí es de donde vengo y donde me crie. **

**Van observo todo a su alrededor los edificios, las casas, las calles. Todo era nuevo para él. Ahora entendía a Hitomi la primera vez que se encontró en Gaea, recordaba la confusión en su rostro, sus extrañas ropas y su corte de cabello como si fuera un muchacho.**

**Mientras Van se asombraba con el mundo de la Luna Fantasma, Hitomi observaba el rostro de ese joven rey en silencio. **

**Hitomi: Creo que vas a tener que quedarte en mi casa, Van. **

**Van: ¿Eh? ¿Ah? ¿Pero a tus padres no les resultara un poco extraño que alguien como yo se quede a dormir? No soy exactamente la clase de "amigo" que ellos deben esperar que lleves**

**Hitomi: Mis padres están de viaje durante 3 meses. No habrá problema si te quedas en la habitación de mi hermanito.**

**Van se ruborizo. Estaba por vivir temporalmente en el hogar de la mujer que quería, y estarían completamente solos. Para alguien como él, no estaba bien visto que un hombre viviera con una mujer sin casarse, pero ellos no iban a hacer nada y además no tenia adonde ir, allí el solo era un muchacho extraño, no un rey. **

**Hitomi se incorporo de la arena y ayudo a Van a hacerlo. Ya estaba a punto de anochecer, el mar se había tornado de un naranja muy bello. El camino a la casa de ella fue muy silencioso, ninguno sabía muy bien de que podían conversar en esos momentos. Caminaban el uno junto al otro sin tocarse, hasta que Hitomi tomo la mano de Van, haciendo que él se sorprenda, pero sin quitar su mano de la de ella. Esto era lo que ellos habían estado esperando durante mucho tiempo, querían decir tanto que finalmente no decían nada. **

**Todos los transeúntes que los veían se quedaban observando al muchacho con extrañeza. Van tenía el torso desnudo, un par de pantalones blancos y estaba descalzo. Era muy extraño ver a alguien así en invierno. Seguramente pensaban que ese chico estaba loco o algo así. **

**Una vez que llegaron, Van observo todo en la casa de Hitomi. Todo le resultaba extraño y fascinante. Era muy diferente a como eran las casas en Fanelia, y en toda Gaea en realidad. **

**Ya había caído la noche en la ciudad. Hitomi preparaba la cena para ella y para Van. Había dejado solo a Van para que se diera una ducha y había preparado ropa para el joven rey. Hacia un tiempo había encontrado ropa bastante juvenil en la habitación de su hermano, ella creía que él quería aparentar más edad de la que en realidad tenia, siempre había sido un chico muy precoz. **

**Ya estaban los platos servidos y no estaba segura de si llamar a Van o ir a buscarlo a ver si todo andaba bien, estaba tardando bastante. **

**Toco la puerta del baño y se escuchaba una lucha dentro.**

**Hitomi: ¡Van! ¿Todo está bien?**

**Van: Estas cosas son muy raras, Hitomi. No logro que este tubo metálico tire agua, por mucho que lo golpee. **

**Una risa en voz baja salió de boca de Hitomi. Decidió que debía entrar y enseñarle a usar todo a Van, como él había tratado de hacerla sentir bien cuando estuvo en Gaea.**

**Abrió la puerta con una luminosa sonrisa que se volvió un rojo intenso, rosando el bordo cuando vio que Van estaba completamente desnudo. Los dos quedaron inmóviles y rojos y rápido él se tapo y ella se dio vuelta y cerró la puerta de un golpe. **

**Van: ¡No entres cuando estoy desnudo, por dios! **

**Hitomi: ¡Perdón! Solo quería enseñarte a usar la ducha. **

**Van: Esta bien, ahora si entra, Hitomi. **

**Luego de enseñarle a usar cada objeto en el baño, Hitomi dejo solo a Van. Mientras él se higienizaba y relajaba, ella salió al balcón de la sala y contemplo el océano. Era increíble estar otra vez en el mismo lugar que Van, estaba realmente feliz, pero sabía que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Van había tenido pesadillas y ella visiones, no era un combo que pronosticara nada bueno.**

_Gente! Este es mi nuevo fic, después de aaaaaaños sin publicar ni escribir nada. Les comento que ya salí de la secundaria y este verano (en Argentina estamos de vacaciones) voy a tratar de ponerme al día con mis fics, que están súper abandonados. Ojalas les guste esta historia que tiene sus años en mi computadora y le hice unos retoques para publicarla, comenten así veo si la sigo!_


	2. Chapter 2

****Gente! Mil perdones por tanta espera para quienes querían el capitulo dos. Estoy a full con la facultad, les comento que decidí seguir psicología :) Parece que fue ayer cuando estaba recieeeeeen comenzando la secundaria y descubría esta pagina, ahora vuelvo a leer esas historias y realmente puedo notar mi cambio en la forma de escribir... Bueno! mucha melancolía, disfruten el capitulo y por favor díganme si les gusta! :D Besos, nos vemos en el capitulo tres.

**Capitulo 2: "Otra forma de vida"**

**Día 2, según Hitomi. **

**Tokio, Japon (Mañana)**

**Es más difícil de lo que creía enseñar a alguien como utilizar cosas con las que todos los demás nacemos y nos habituamos a utilizar desde que tenemos uso de razón. Descubrí bastante de lo que Van y los demás habrán sentido siendo yo completamente ajena a su mundo y costumbres. Falte al colegio hoy, para poder pasar más tiempo enseñando y aconsejando a Van… Mentira. Solo quería pasar más tiempo con él y tratar de apaciguar mi miedo de que esa luz aparezca y se lo lleve a Fanelia otra vez. Sé que por más que yo esté a su lado todo el tiempo si esa luz rara aparece y se lo lleva no podría hacer nada, pero al menos podría decirle lo que siento y despedirme de él. Tal vez es algo muy egoísta de mi parte, pero en este momento me importan muy poco las visiones y las pesadillas. Solo quiero recuperar todo el tiempo que perdí con él. **

**Anoche prepare la cena, esta mañana el desayuno y ahora estoy cocinando el almuerzo. Es como si estuviéramos recién casados. Mi felicidad es absoluta, pero debo asentar los pies en la tierra y tratar de charlar sobre las visiones y las pesadillas con Van. Si Fanelia está en peligro y, por mi egoísmo, mueren las personas que queremos, no me lo perdonaría jamás, estoy segura. **

**Hoy cuando salí de compras con Van, muchas chicas lo miraban interesadas y, después, posaban sus ojos en nuestras manos entrelazadas y me miraban con recelo. Parecía sacado de mis mas locos sueños, en los que podía caminar con Van tranquilamente como una pareja común, sin preocuparnos por guerras, peleas, visiones, nada. Nos encontrábamos con Merle, Allen y Millerna, y salíamos a los karaokes y a algún pub. Folken iba a la universidad y no había un odio mortal entre Van y él, sino una rivalidad de hermanos típica. **

**Supongo que mi subconsciente es demasiado fantasioso. Ese tipo de cosas serian imposibles. Fanelia existe, Gaea existe y nada podría nunca tornarse de esa manea normal. Van es un rey y recibe educación militar, además de controlar a Escaflowne. Pelea en guerras, trata de reconstruir su pueblo y su edad mental no coincide en nada con su edad cronológica. Su hermano y él están lejos de ser fraternales. **

**Por más que no se adaptarían a mi mundo, yo sería feliz viviendo en Gaea. La Tierra es mi mundo, Japon es mi país de origen, pero yo siempre sentí que pertenecía a otro lugar. Quizás ese lugar sea Gaea. No me molestaría dejar mi mundo para vivir allí, junto a Van. **

**Día 2, según Van. **

**Detesto como los hombres en este mundo miran de manera tan descarada a Hitomi. No tienen ni la más mínima educación (y creo que tampoco tienen el conocimiento) de que ella es mi mujer. Algún día, ella será mi esposa y estos patanes creen que tienen el derecho de mirarla y tener pensamientos lujuriosos sobre ella. Esa tonta no se da ni cuenta y camina con una sonrisa despreocupada. **

**En este mundo tienen millones de tiendas y hay que caminar MUCHISIMO para poder comprar los alimentos que necesitamos. También tienen muchas que venden ropa ligera, que poco podría servir para las batallas. Realmente estos habitantes de la Luna Fantasma no son conscientes de que alguien podría atravesarlos como si fueran un pedazo de queso en cualquier momento. No me molestaría hacerlo con los hombres que miran a Hitomi. **

**Hay algunos de estos lugareños que visten todos iguales, incluso algunos llevaban el mismo atuendo que Hitomi la primera vez que la vi… ¿Sera alguna especie de ejercito? Aunque, de nuevo, con esas ropas tan ligeras podría atravesarlos como si nada con la espada. Hitomi dice que esos son uniformes de secundaria alta y baja. Aparentemente, los de la Luna Fantasma dan una increíble importancia a poseer mucho saber, en Gaea eso es algo básico pero no esencial.**

**Hitomi es una cocinera bastante buena. Después de que hayamos tenido un momento vergonzoso anoche, cenamos en silencio y disfrute como nunca esa cena. El desayuno de hoy no se quedo atrás. Espero lo mismo para el almuerzo. **

**Este mundo ha perdido la belleza natural de la que fue dotado a través de construcciones monstruosas, cables, grandes vigas de acero que Hitomi dice que son antenas y demás cosas superfluas. Hay también una caja que tiene gente dentro y que puede llegar a ser muy entretenida. Se llama televisor y uno puede estar horas y horas delante sin aburrirse. Luego de un par de horas viendo una cosa llamada "Fruits Basket" (muy interesante, por cierto) me sentía entumecido y con ganas de salir un poco. **

**Hitomi no se despego de mi lado. Prefiero que sea así, por si la luz aparece otra vez, quiero poder decirle a ella que se case conmigo y llevármela ¿Estaré volviéndome muy egoísta? No quiero que Hitomi se quede en la Luna Fantasma, quiero que venga conmigo y reine junto a mí, formar una familia con ella, envejecer con ella, luchar junto a ella. Sé que sería el tipo de esposa que no podría controlar y tampoco quiero controlarla. Su alma indomable, impertinente, noble, para mí no tiene comparación con la de ninguna princesa insulsa que me han presentado. **

**Otra cosa que llamo mi atención es la cantidad de mujeres que tienen puesta pinturas en la cara. Hay algunas que parecen sacadas de un cuento de terror que mi padre solía contarme cuando era pequeño. Son peores que muchos de los monstruos de Gaea. **

**Pude ver fotografías, que son como los retratos de Gaea solo que mucho más realistas, de la familia de Hitomi. Su madre es muy parecida a ella. Me pregunto si sus personalidades serán parecidas también. Su padre parece una persona muy respetable, tiene una expresión seria en su rostro. Por último, su hermano. Debe tener más o menos 13 o 15 años. Me da la sensación de que es tremendamente similar a Hitomi, aunque no puedo explicar muy bien qué es eso que los hace tan similares. Tal vez sean los ojos verdes que el también posee o el cabello corto con que Hitomi llego por primera vez a Gaea.**

**Una de las costumbres que solíamos tener en Fanelia hace tiempo, era la de pedir el permiso de los familiares varones directos de la mujer con la que querías casarte. Solo podías casarte con ella si la mayoría de sus familiares varones aprobaban tu petición. Tengo la intención de pedirles permiso a ambos. Una parte de la reconstrucción de Fanelia no solo es la parte arquitectónica sino también la cultural. **

**Me gustaría ver la expresión en los ojos de Hitomi cuando me plante frente a su padre y hermano y les diga mi intención con ella. **

**Gaea, Fanelia (Mañana)**

**La confusión reinaba en Fanelia, donde todavía no sabían que pensar de esa luz extraña llevándose a su Rey. Allen sabia que Van estaba en la Luna Fantasma. Sus extensas conversaciones con el joven gobernante lo habían puesto en conocimiento de que servía como un transporte entre Gaea y la Luna Fantasma, pero no tenía sentido informar de eso al Parlamento de Fanelia, ya que ellos no podían hacer nada al respecto. Lo más inteligente era dejar que las cosas sigan su curso. Merle fue la única a quien le dijo de esto, tratando de disminuir su preocupación por el paradero de Van.**

**Merle: ¿Entonces mi amo esta con Hitomi en estos momentos, Allen?**

**Allen: No estoy completamente seguro de eso, pero la probabilidad es enorme. Así fue como se encontraron la primera vez y como Hitomi termino en Gaea hace un año atrás.  
><strong>

**Merle: ¿Sabes cuándo va a volver el amo Van?**

**Allen: Eso es algo que desconozco completamente, Merle. Hay una razón por la que se transportan Van y Hitomi en ciertos momentos. Hitomi llego aquí en plena época de tensión y guerra, y pudo indicarnos muchos de los caminos que nos llevaron a triunfar sobre el mal. Tal vez en el mundo de Hitomi está por suceder algo similar. **

**Merle se quedo pensativa, asimilando todo lo que podía de sus conversaciones con Allen. Pensaba en lo mucho que podía cambiar su realidad de un día para otro y en como haría ella, que nunca había sido educada para gobernar, para ser capaz de equilibrar Fanelia ante el caos social que suponía la desaparición del rey legitimo. Desde el día anterior que las hipótesis sobre eso no dejaban de fluir. Algunos aseguraban que Dilandau había regresado y se había vengado secuestrando al rey, otros afirmaban que Van no había soportado el peso de gobernar y había huido. Todas estas hipótesis circulaban dentro y fuera de Fanelia. **

**En ese momento de reflexión de Allen y Merle, una figura de cabellos rubios largos apareció delante de la puerta de la habitación de Van, donde estaban reunidos. **

**Millerna había acudido a Fanelia en cuanto supo lo que había pasado con Van. Hacia un año que ella no veía a Allen, como había pasado a Hitomi con Van, ella tampoco podía esperar para reunirse con él. Habia completado sus estudios como médico y se notaba en su rostro la madurez de la que ahora era dueña. Su cabello estaba más largo de lo que ya era y ahora llevaba su larga melena lacia. **

**Ambos, Allen y Merle se quedaron atónitos cuando la vieron. Merle por la grata sorpresa de verla en Fanelia y Allen, por lo hermosa que se había puesto en el tiempo que habían pasado separados. **

**Millerna: Bueno, bueno, se quedaron sin palabras, amigos míos. ¿Es que acaso no reconocen a la princesa Millerna? –Dijo mientras articulaba una irresistible y cautivadora sonrisa- No hemos estado tanto tiempo separados para que se sorprendan así.**

**Merle: ¡Millerna! ¡Pero si estas preciosa! ¡Merle se ha sentido muy sola desde que mi amo desapareció!**

**Merle abrazo efusivamente a Millerna, al tiempo que hacia muecas y le caían lágrimas. Las blancas manos de la princesa acariciaron el cabello de Merle de manera maternal y protectora, alzo sus ojos para mirar a Allen y le dedico una sonrisa. **

**Millerna: Merle… esta realmente hermosa… -musito sin despegar sus ojos de los de Allen- Te extrañe muchísimo, creo que nunca más quiero irme de tu lado. **

**Allen no supo qué hacer en ese momento. No pudo articular palabras y no pudo decirle a Millerna que él se sentía igual. Solo pudo mirarla melancólicamente y sonreír apenas.**

**Ella era realmente idéntica a su hermana. **

**Día 3**

**Tokio, Japon (Mañana)**

**El despertador de Hitomi sonó estruendosamente a las seis en punto de la madrugada. Ella se levanto perezosamente de su cama y se baño. Busco, todavía adormecida, su uniforme escolar de primavera y se dispuso a desayunar. Fue indescriptible el susto que se llevo cuando, mientras cruzaba el pasillo, la voz de Van la saludo enérgicamente. Habia olvidado por completo que Van estaba allí, creyó que había sido un sueño muy bueno solamente. **

**El había despertado con el despertador de Hitomi y había salido a contemplar el amanecer. Ella sabía que no iba a poder volver a faltar a clases e intento explicárselo a Van.**

**Hitomi: Hoy tendrás que quedarte solo unas horas. No puedo volver a faltar a clases y además creo que ya sabes lo básico como para dejarte en casa toda la mañana por tu cuenta – sonrio esperando una respuesta por parte de aquel joven.**

**El no podía creer que Hitomi fuera a dejarlo solo. ¿Sus clases eran más importantes que estar con él? ¿Qué iba a hacer ella cuando se hubieran casado y estuvieran en Gaea, donde obviamente no iba a poder volver a la escuela? ¿Acaso el amor que él sentía por Hitomi no era tan grande como el que ella sentía por él? ¿Cómo demonios no se dio cuenta antes?**

**Estos interrogantes pasaron por la cabeza del joven rey en menos de tres segundos. No sabía que contestar a lo que su adorada Hitomi le planteaba, que por otro lado no era gran cosa, simplemente que él estaba haciendo un mundo de algo totalmente insignificante.**

**Van: ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte hoy conmigo? Cuando estuviste en Gaea un año atrás no te preocupabas particularmente por perder clases. ¡¿Qué cambio ahora? Demonios, Hitomi, aparentemente fui solamente yo quien estuvo aguardando el momento en que te volvería a ver. **

**Mostraba su enfado en su voz y en su manera de dirigirse a ella. Era obvio que Van se había sentido herido al querer cumplir con una obligación que requería separarse de su lado durante unas horas. Tal vez era porque la había añorado y extrañado tanto, que no concebía que ella quisiera dejarlo solo ahora que por fin estaban juntos, porque eso sería lo que ella sentiría en su lugar, lo entendía a la perfección. Pero Hitomi debía ir a dejar en orden las cosas en su instituto, por si no volvía. Después de razonar con Van, logro irse sin sentirse culpable.**

**Camino por el camino de siempre, observo los mismos lugares y cruzaba a la misma gente. Nada en esa ciudad había sentido o se había perturbado de alguna manera con la llegada del ser que ella amaba. Inspiro profundamente el aire ligeramente salado de esa mañana. ¿Qué sentían las personas el último día de su vida? Si el día de mañana ella tenía que irse con Van, sabía que no iba a volver allí.**

**Yukari llevaba un largo rato llamando a Hitomi, pero ella estaba muy ensimismada en sus problemas como para siquiera escuchar a su mejor amiga. Le había confiado todo en cuanto a Gaea a Yukari y ahora se presentaba la oportunidad de poder darle más que recuerdos melancólicos sobre ese mundo. Yukari debía ser la primera en saber que ella planeaba irse y no volver mas.**


End file.
